


Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hermione va a trovare Harry il giorno prima del matrimonio, ma non lo trova molto 'allegro'.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompto pure io i prompt di ferragosto!Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: Harry/HermionePrompt: cioccolata biancaPrompt: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/porco_tensing/51440583/303500/303500_900.jpgPrompthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCOfynekLvsGreen day 86





	Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico

Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico

Harry si appoggiò al cancello di ferro battuto e chinò lo sguardo, le iridi verde smeraldo gli si scurirono.

“Sono contento che tu sia venuta Herm, ma il mio matrimonio è domani” sussurrò con voce roca. Hermione si sporse. Osservò il vialetto di legno, lo percorse con lo sguardo fino alla villa dalle pareti bianche.

“Ti sei potuto permettere davvero una bella casa” ribatté la castana. Gli occhi erano lucidi e sentì una fitta al petto.

“Ho parecchi conti alla Gringot” ribatté Potter. Si grattò il collo e sospirò.

“Con Ron siamo felici anche così” mentì la castana. L’anta aperta del cancello fu spostata dal vento e cigolò, il rumore coprì il fruscio delle foglie proveniente dal giardino.

“Io mi sento come se un dissennatore mi avesse succhiato l’anima” bisbigliò Harry. Calciò un sasso e si leccò le labbra.

“Però solo per la stanchezza dei preparativi, domani sarà un gran giorno” biascicò. Hermione si tolse un ciocciolattino avvolto in carta argentata e la mise nella mano di Harry.

“E’ cioccolata al latte, ma dovrebbe andare” mormorò. Potter avvampò e sorrise.

“Sei sempre così previdente. Se non fosse stato per te io e Ron oggi non saremmo qui” le disse.


End file.
